Change
by Anna ate my choclate
Summary: Modern AU.Elsa and Anna were normal till FATE brought them together.Feeling strange feelings for each other,they confront the weirdness of each other and a crazy and wonderful thing called LOVE.
1. Chapter 1

Change

Chap 1

Elsa Davies was having a normal day before seven words changed her life. She woke up early,went for a jog, returned home and went for a shower. Elsa was a well oiled machine. She always did what was expected of her, never doing anything unexpected. After drying her platinum blond hair and changing into a comfortable tee and ripped jeans,she went down for breakfast.

She saw her mom sitting on a chair, looking very serious. "Whats the matter, mom?" Elsa asked sitting gracefully on a chair. Her mom fixed her with a serious look and asked, "You remember your Uncle Lucas and Aunt Quinn, right?" Elsa nodded vaguely remembering a fair haired man and a mousy haired woman. "Well, they died in a car accident." her mom continued. Elsa opened her mouth to say something but before she could say anything he mom said "they have a daughter Anna. You remember Anna she was your best friend when you were younger." Elsa racked her brains and remembered a young girl with short strawberry pink hair with thick glasses.

Her mother's voice brought her back to earth saying the seven dreaded words " _**Your cousin will be staying with us**_" Elsa hd the shock of her life, she was an only child and she loved it like that. No need to share anything or anyone. "And i trust you to make her feel at home" finished her mom, looking at Elsa with a stern glance. " She's my brother's daughter. I have to take her in." muttered her mom more to herself.

Elsa was ran upstairs to her room and slammed the door shut. Her mom sighed and started to clear the sat down on the floor and closed her eyes, remembering her younger self with Anna.

'_Elsa was relaxing on a chair when an icy cold snowball hit her. Looking up, she saw a mischievous Anna grinning at her, clutching a snowball in her tiny hands. Elsa quickly scooped up ice and threw it at squealed and ran back remembered the last day with had just finished making snow angels when Anna burst into tears and covered Elsa in a bear rubbed her back,trying to comfort the younger girl._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_. _

"_I'm sorry Elsa.I have to are moving to Florida." _

"_Florida but why?"_

"_Mom's singing career is successful so now they want her to be near her studio and I don't know much but I don't want to leave you."wept Anna_

"_Don't worry. We will stay in touch.I will never forget you.I promise."comforted Elsa._

"_When are you leaving, tomorrow?" Anna nodded._

_They had no idea for how long they stood in the snow but feeling cold they went knew that Elsa was trying to be strong for her but was crying remembered the airport drive, she remembered comforting Anna and she remembered when Anna gave her a necklace with their names on it. Anna herself wore one exactly like remembered promising to stay in touch and she did for the next one year but slowly drifted apart and when Elsa and her mom moved to a small town called Arendelle,she finally lost touch with Anna._

Her mom knocking on the door brought Elsa back to stood up she opened her door and suddenly hugged her mom. Her mom whispering " Its gonna be okay." in Elsa's ear. They broke apart and Elsa asked " when is she coming here?" " Tomorrow, She's coming by plane. We have to go pick her up in New York" answered her mom.


	2. Chapter 2

Chap 2

_**Hope you guys are enjoying the first chapter. I will update soon and it may seem boring at first but keep reading and enjoy the twists i leave you at. And guys I live for the reviews and ideas.**_

Anna White was looking out the window,tears running silently down her cheeks. She sighed and looked at her messy room with chocolate wrappers strewn on the floor and picking up herself from the chair attempted to stuff clothes messily into her red suitcase.

Her neighbour Mrs Gerda saw the girl and sat beside her helping her to pack her stuff; her clothes, her posters,her laptop and her mother's guitar. "i will go and get some hot chocolate." whispered Mrs Gerda. Anna sniffed and nodded. Mrs Gerda squeezed her arm and left.

Anna stood up and looked at her self in the mirror. Looking at her messy orange hair with white streaks and purple bags under her teal blue eyes and a red nose. Complimenting the zombie look was her disheveled green tee shirt and black shorts.

'God! I look awful.' she thought. 'No wonder, Mrs Gerda ran away from me. I probably stink too.'Peeling off her clothes, Anna ran into the bathroom and switched on the shower. "Shit! Hot,Hot"

Wrapping her her towel around her angry red skin she proceeded to change into her green and yellow pajamas and wrapped a towel around her wet ,fiery orange hair.

"Oh Anna! Nice to see you up and about." said Mrs Gerda, coming into the room with a mug of steaming hot chocolate. "Thanks,I have to move on with my life and tomorrow i am leaving so thank you for being here for me." Said Anna taking the mug of hot chocolate, gratitude etched out in her face. "Aww, You're welcome. Now go to have an early flight tomorrow." commanded Mrs Gerda,putting on her stern face and left the sighed and crawled into her bed. Before long sleep overtook her.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

"Anna,wake up! Wake up!" Mrs Gerda shook the sleeping girl. "Whats the matter?"yawned Anna "You will miss your flight that's the get ready,your bodyguard is already here." hissed Mrs Gerda.

Anna sprang up and ran to the washroom. Mrs Gerda sighed and neatly folded the clothes which Anna would shortly be wearing and went downstairs to prepare the smell of pancakes filled the air, beckoning the now ready Anna into the kitchen. "Oh Anna you look pretty"complimented Mrs Gerda.

Anna indeed was looking very had tied up her hair into a messy bun and was wearing green denim shorts which showed off her long and shapely legs, with a loose One Direction tee shirt and green blushed and started started fingering a silver necklace she never took off.

Mrs Gerda flipped pancakes on a plate and handed it to Anna who fell on it like wolves. Mrs Gerda laughed and said, "slow down Anna."

"I would but its too tasty." answered Anna cheekily.

Mrs Gerda laughed and left the room. Anna sat their eating when suddenly someone engulfed her in a bear hug earning a surprise shriek from Anna. "Getoffme get off me!"

The second she was released from the bear hug,Anna whirled around and saw her bodyguard laughing silently. "Andrew!" shrieked Anna and tackled him into a hug.

Andrew was Anna's personal bodyguard because her mother being such a famous singer had media trailing after her and had somehow gotten to know about Anna .So for security reasons Andrew was hired.

Anna often said that Andrew looked like Harry Potter due to his black hair,green eyes and lanky build but Andrew was much tougher than he looked and the two were very close.

Releasing Anna , he went upstairs to get her was going with Anna till she was safe at the hands of her Aunt.

Finishing her breakfast,Anna ran upstairs to help Andrew and clutching her guitar case went down to the SUV where the driver placed it in the the boot.

Running back indoors she saw Andrew talking with Mrs Gerda and tackled Mrs Gerda into a hug,tears running down her Gerda comforted the little girl,rubbing her back and then they broke apart,Mrs Gerda whispered "I will miss you." Anna smiled and replied "I'll miss you too." Mrs Gerda wiped Anna's tears and led her to the car.

Anna sat down beside Andrew and kept waving until she lost sight of Mrs Gerda.

The drive to the airport was short and the airport,Anna grabbed her guitar case and waited for Andrew to start loading her luggage into a trolley. Anna heard hushed whispers from people around her. After all, she was the daughter of a famous celebrity.

Now they were sitting in the waiting room, waiting for their flight from Florida to New least Andrew was sitting,Anna was pacing to and fro, nervous than ever. "What if Elsa doesn't like me? What if no one likes me?" She wailed. Andrew was lounging on the sofa,he reassured her "Whats there not to like? I like you, They will love you. Come on on that's our flight." Andrew led her to the plane and both sat down,Anna very deep in thoughts. She almost didn't notice the take off. Some time later,Andrew checked her to find her fast asleep and smiled.

"Anna wake up! Wake up!" Anna was being shaken awake by Andrew. "what?"she yawned. "We are here. New York." Andrew reminded her and went to get her gasped and started fidgeting with her necklace. '_Breathe, just breathe._' she reminded her self and followed Andrew down.

Andrew led Anna out of the airport and told her "Thank God, the media don't know that you are here but we must hurry cause after all it is New York and your Aunt drives a silver Toyota Avalon." Looking around for the car, he spotted it and hurried Anna over.

People were starting to whisper and taking pictures. A middle aged woman with brown hair and icy blue eyes stepped out of the car and waved at them. Andrew waved back, a look of relief and regret flashing over his face, hurried to the car,Andrew started to put the luggage in the boot when a tall pale girl started helping him with it. She had platinum blonde hair which she had tied in a single braid. Her face was concealed by a baseball cap. Anna looked back at her Aunt Peyton and aunt hugged all Anna was her only niece.

Suddenly there came a huge commotion. Andrew looked over and saw the paparazzi arriving and loading the last of the luggage ,he closed the boot and gave Anna a brief was crying freely now. He promised to stay in touch and seeing the paparazzi hurrying over,hustled her into the car. Her cousin was already inside and her aunt after exchanging brief talk with Andrew hurried into the car and started her car Anna kept waving until she lost sight of Andrew. Her cousin was staring out the window. Anna sighed and thought, 'I'm here.I'm in New York. The past is in the past.'

**There you guys. A very long chapter for you. If there is something wrong with the setting please excuse cause I am not an american and please give new ideas .Thanks**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chap 3**

**Hi you all for taking time out to read this and I really appreciate it**

Elsa was feeling very had recently developed a major crush on her cousin;Anna. 'Its wrong.' She told herself but her heart disagreed. 'I just met her five minutes ago.'Elsa turned her face towards the window so that she could hide the blush that threatened to come out every time Anna spoke or laughed. 'Conceal don't feel.'she told herself. She turned her face again at the window as she heard Anna laugh at a joke her mom just her iPod out of her pocket,she plugged her earphones in and cranked up the volume .The song that came up was Taylor Swift's Crazier. 'Seriously! Of all the songs you **had **to choose a romantic one' Elsa thought incredulously.

Anna was feeling awkward like really awkward. Here she was,the most popular girl in her previous school ,making lame jokes while the most prettiest girl she had ever seen was ignoring her. 'My life officially sucks.' she thought miserably.

Anna was brought back to earth by the sudden stopping of the was in a small but cute town. 'Cute? I just called a town cute. I am lame.' She looked around and saw the house where she was supposed to live. It wasn't big like her mansion but it wasn't small.I was just lawn was full of house had such a homely feel to it that Anna instantly fell in love with it. "Like it?"her aunt smiled. "Like it? I love it"beamed slam of a car door made her jump. Her cousin was already getting her luggage inside the ran to help but Elsa waved her away.

Anna was hurt. A hand clasped her shoulder and she looked up into the icy blue eyes of her aunt. "Listen Anna,when you left,Elsa was heartbroken so she build up walls around ...that you are back,she is getting confused. So just give her some ?"

"Sure.I'll give her as much time as she needs."replied aunt smiled and led her house was exactly like Elsa's previous house in New same couch.A brand new HD TV in front of kitchen was like Anna was back in the past.

Her aunt led her to her was baby pink with with cream colored door was closet door was was a glass bookshelf and a cream desk with hints of red. "Wow!This is amazing."Anna was still her favorite color. Her aunt laughed, "Glad you like get in ten." Her aunt left the flopped onto her queen sized bed.

Meanwhile unknown to Anna,a pair of bright blue eyes was following her every move through the slightly ajar door.

Anna was still lying on her bed,thinking about gorgeous eyes,her silky hair,her shook her self. "Get a hold of yourself,Anna" she muttered to her up,she quickly went to the bathroom to freshen the time Anna had taken a shower and changed into her green and yellow was already sitting on chair,waiting for Anna to arrive so that her mom could start serving Anna finally came down,she stopped never knew that someone could look beautiful in their Anna caught the sight of Elsa,her face was wearing blue shorts and a very,very loose white tee platinum hair was pulled into a low ponytail whereas Anna's dripped,still damp from her aunt beckoned her and she sat next to Elsa looking utterly relaxed while Elsa was could smell Anna's intoxicating jasmine and strawberry mom came over,serving spaghetti bolognese.

Elsa started to eat faster than ever and after five minutes ran up to her mother and Anna could only aunt gave Anna a comforting smile and started to clear the plates after Anna had went up to her room which was just opposite Elsa' room was shut sighed and went to her room,making up her mind to talk to Elsa in the over in her bed,Anna fell asleep in the warm embrace of her bed.

Elsa was still awake,thinking about,you guessed it; had such an exotic look with teal eyes,orange red hair with white streaks and her soft kicked herself mentally. 'Stop thinking about her like is your cousin,nothing else.' After much tossing and turning,sleep finally overtook her.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

"Beep Beep"Elsa's fingers fumbled to switch off her glanced at the was 6 herself out of bed,she changed into her tracksuit and went downstairs and left for a jog.

Anna woke up at 7:15 am and saw Elsa's room dragged herself to the washroom and went down for aunt was making waffles. "Good Morning." she aunt turned around and smiled at that moment,Elsa came down already changed into a blue tee shirt and white stiffened at the sight of Anna and gingerly sat down next the the girl. "Good morning."Anna nodded and poured herself a glass of orange juice and after eating her waffles at top speed,left the table and ran up to her room.

Anna was determined to talk to her breakfast,she ran up and knocked on Elsa's door. "Elsa,please I know you're in mother is worried about you.I don't want you to behave like this in your own i am making you uncomfortable,I'll leave. Just say it."Anna getting no answer,she sighed and was about to go to her room when the door opened. "I don't want you to leave." sighed turned and hugged her cousin while Elsa held her arms awkwardly which she then put around Anna. "Its just that you do not want to be seen with me at school."Elsa drew,disbelief etched out in her face. "Why?" "You don' ?Maybe I'll tell you later"replied Elsa. Anna decided not to push Elsa so she just whispered "Okay."

She turned to go back in her room,when Elsa stopped her. "Where are you going"

"To my room.I have to unpack"

'You want me to help you?"

"Will you?I mean it is very that the room is room is fine,Its great suitcase is very messy and..."Anna stopped at the sound of Elsa's laughter and blushed.

Elsa smiled and went with Anna to her helped Anna put her clothes in the closet neatly and keep her books inside the bookshelf and her Macbook on the desk.

This took them about three was was starting her junior year at a new school;Arendelle laughed, "What's the matter?" "I'm nervous for tomorrow" Anna took her in her arms and reassured her, "I will be there for you.I bet we will have same classes as well." Anna smiled and nestled against her and fell smiled and placing her gently on the bed,switched off the lights and went to her room."

**Third chap is here and special thanks to people who are following this !**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAP 4**

**HI guys! Long time. Sorry guys I will update soon and any ideas please, please comment. It would be nice to get new ideas.**

'Beep, Beep' Anna's fingers fumbled to switch off that annoying alarm .Siting up straight, she dragged herself to the bathroom and splashed cold water on her face. After twenty minutes of falling and slipping, she finally managed to change to change into slim jeans and a loose tee shirt. Tying her hair into a bun, she went down for breakfast.

Elsa was already sitting on a chair sipping orange juice and looked up at the sound of Anna tripping on the stairs. Anna blushed and sat down pointedly looking away from Elsa. "Hi." Whispered Elsa. Anna looked around and blurted out, "Hi me?" Seeing Elsa nod, she continued "Um….Hi. There was a very awkward silence which was broken by her aunt coming down looking very elegant in a suit.

"Good Morning. "Her aunt greeted to which Anna smiled and Elsa nodded. Finishing their breakfast, her aunt led Anna to the car with Elsa following suit. Sitting in the passenger seat proved to be very awkward for Anna. Her aunt was too busy talking with someone on Bluetooth. Taking out her smartphone, she started to check her emails which were mostly her friends wishing her good luck and offering their condolences.

She looked up from her phone to find that the car had stopped. Her aunt smiled at her, "Have a good day." Anna got out of the car and waving at her aunt followed Elsa inside the school.

Elsa was very nervous. She was not very popular since everyone found out that she was gay. She was often bullied. She did not want to drag Anna into all that. Making up her mind to act distant to Anna, she led the way to the principal's office.

Anna went inside while Elsa stood outside. Elsa was suddenly ambushed by a lot of wild red hair. Breaking the hug, she found Merida grinning at her, while Rapunzel stood behind rolling her eyes.

The door behind them opened and Anna came out and stopped, startled by Merida. She could not see Rapunzel behind her. Elsa detached herself from Merida and introduced them. "Anna this is Merida, Merida this is Anna my cousin." Merida smiled and shook Anna's hand while Anna smiled at her. Elsa dragged the other girl out "Rapunzel this is….." "Anna." Rapunzel finished for her, her face a mixture of shock and happiness.

Anna looked up at her name and froze. It was Rapunzel. "Rapunzel?" she whispered, not believing her eyes. Rapunzel nodded and both collided in a hug where Anna was crying freely while Rapunzel was rubbing her back.

Keeping Anna at arm's distance, Rapunzel whispered "It's really you" Anna nodded, sniffling. Both broke into a smile and Rapunzel dragged Anna off, leaving one dumfounded blonde and a dumbfounded redhead behind.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Elsa was nearly asleep in her math period when the loud ring of the bell woke her up. Taking her bag she went with Merida for lunch. Stifling a yawn, she saw Punzie already sitting with her cousin. Noticing Elsa, Anna waved them over, a big smile on her face. Elsa and Merida joined them at their table.

"So" started Merida, sitting down. "How do you guys know each other?" "Well, we were best friends back in Florida "explained Anna. "We were in same school before I came over here last year." Added Punzie. "I'd never thought I would see her here." "Neither did I." said Anna. Elsa kept eating her hamburger and popped open her chemistry book.

"Well, we better get going. I have English next." informed Punzie standing up. "So do I" squealed Anna almost stumbling to stand up. Both of them left.

"I have to go too. See ya! "Merida left.

Elsa finished her hamburger and got up to go to her class when a fist connected with her face in the corridor.

**A cliff hanger for you guys. Yay! Ideas please.**


	5. Chapter 5

CHAP 5

**Hey guys thank you for following this story and for reading it. It means so much for a newly turned teen like me. Thank you all **

****Falling back, all that Elsa could register was pain, cutting through her like a knife. Her right cheek was burning like hell. Looking up, she saw Kristoff, the school bully high fiving his friends. Elsa tried to stand up but was feeling dizzy and muttered "Shit."

Kristoff's eyes narrowed. Storming over to Elsa, he grabbed hold of her collar and said "What did you say, freak?" Balling up his hand, he prepared to punch Elsa again, who closed her eyes awaiting the punch but it never came.

Opening her eyes, she saw Anna standing in front of her protectively. And if looks could kill, Kristoff would be dead at least five times. Balling her hand, she punched Kristoff straight in the jaw, leaving a bruise. Kristoff staggered backwards, clutching his jaw, a look of disbelief on his face.

Anna gently pulled Elsa to her feet who was still looking slightly dazed due to the large amount of blood loss, and led her to an empty janitor's closet. Anna took out her hanky and tried to staunch the flow but seconds later it was soaked. Anna whispered something to Elsa who was too dazed to understand and left the closet and hurried towards her locker.

Minutes later Elsa felt long and gentle hands wiping away the blood. "Elsa, I am going to disinfect the wound and it's gonna hurt like hell, Okay?" asked Anna. Elsa nodded and clutched her skirt. After much agony, Elsa felt a bandage cover her wound and she started feeling better. She gripped Anna's hand and muttered a quick thank you.

Elsa found strong yet gentle arms leading her to the nurse's office where she was immediately asked to lie down. Anna waited till she was safe and left the office. She started to go to her class when a boy informed her to step into the principal's office. Grimacing, she made her way there and knocked on the door which opened almost immediately.

She saw Kristoff sitting there with a huge bruise on his jaw and smirked. The principal, Mrs Scott gasped at the stains of blood on Anna's tee shirt. She made Anna sit next to Kristoff and looked at them expectedly.

"Miss White, can you please explain your behaviour?" She asked

Anna shrugged "He hit Elsa so I hit him back. Ask anyone who was there."

Mrs Scott gasped, "You said that you were minding your business and this lady hit you. You lied, young man and this shall result in two weeks detention. You may leave" Kristoff scowled and slouched out

Mrs Scott looked rather gravely at Anna and sighed, "There may be more acts of this regarding homosexuality and I hope I can trust you to make sure that Elsa is far away from it. She tends to take these to the heart."

Anna nodded. "Very well, you may leave." Anna stood up and went to the door "And Miss White. You should go home with Elsa right now." Mrs Scott added.

Anna went outside. Kristoff was waiting there. He caught hold of her arm "You made yourself a new enemy." he threatened and walked away.

Anna walked toward the nurse's office when someone called her name. Looking around she saw Rapunzel hurrying after her.

"OMG! What happened to you?" she exclaimed, staring at the blood stains in Anna's tee shirt. "Nothing I have to take Elsa home, she's injured. I'll talk to you later." Anna answered

"Okay, take my cardigan. It will hide the blood" Punzie said handing her a yellow cardigan. Mumbling a thanks, Anna walked towards Nurse's office, where she saw Elsa, still pale but looking a lot better.

Anna helped her up and wrapping the cardigan around Elsa, gently led her to the outside where they slowly made their way home, people staring at Anna's now red tee shirt.

After what seemed like eternity, they made their way home where Anna helped Elsa into her bed. Anna stood up to leave but found her fingers tangled with Elsa's who was silently begging for her to stay.

Anna sat at the corner of Elsa's bed, gently stroking the blonde's hair till she fell asleep, after which Anna made her way to the laundry room and attempted to wash off the blood stains which was proving to be very difficult.

After getting thoroughly drenched but managing to remove the blood, Anna changed into a shirt and went upstairs to watch a movie when she saw Elsa coming down.

Elsa sat next to Anna and took her hand. Anna inwardly gasped and rejoiced. She leaned into Elsa and got ready to watch the movie. She had no idea what she had chosen. The Hunger Games came up. "Thank you" Elsa murmured into Anna's ear. Anna gave her a smile. "Please don't tell my mother. I don't want her to be worried." Elsa pleaded.

Anna sat up straight, anger visible in her face. "What? You don't want me to tell your mother. Why? How long has this been going on Elsa?" Elsa grimaced "Since last year."

Realisation bloomed on Anna's face "That's why you wanted me to stay away from you" Elsa nodded. Anna sighed "Okay. I won't tell your mom, not this time." "Thank you" Elsa smiled.

The front door bell rang. Outside was Rapunzel and Merida and a brunette whom Anna had never seen before. Elsa welcomed them all inside and introduced Anna to the brunette who was Belle.

"So, we heard that Kris beat you up and Anna stepped in and blah blah blah." remarked Punzie making herself comfortable on the couch. Anna told them the whole story and the end met with silence. "It's a good thing you were there." remarked Belle, breaking the silence. Anna blushed while the others nodded, Punzie squeezing her hand.

Punzie changed the subject, "So tell us about yourself, Anna"

Anna blushed. "What about me?" Rapunzel rolled her eyes, "Your love life of course. Don't tell me the most popular girl in her school was single."

Anna blushed under everyone's stares. "I-I d-don't k-k-know what you are talking about." Punzie rolled her eyes again and this broke Anna down. "It was Jack Frost." "I knew it! "Punzie punched the air but calmed down at Elsa's raised eyebrows.

"It wasn't serious." Anna said. Punzie's face fell, "why not? He's the most popular, nicest, handsomest, greatest and most awesome person ever."

"It's not who he was than what he did. That put me off." Answered Anna. "So what did he do?" asked Belle. Anna blushed a crimson red. Merida and Punzie raised their eyebrows. Anna sighed, "He proposed to me."

There was a silence as everyone were ingesting this particular piece of info. Then all hell broke loose. Rapunzel and Merida were dancing while Belle was cheering. Only Elsa sat still, feeling disappointed. She should have known that Anna had boys after her. As if, she would look at a wimp like Elsa.

"Guys, I rejected him." Anna shouted over the din. Rapunzel paused," Why?" Anna shrugged, "I wasn't interested in him. Dad liked him so I dated him but he really crossed the limit." 'I'm interested in Elsa.' the redhead thought.

Rapunzel groaned, "You rejected the most popular boy. Anna White, I hate you."Elsa and Anna exchanged a look.

Yeah Kristoff is a jerk in this. Sorry if anyone liked him. In this, Hans is the nice guy. This chapter has vulnerability from the two cousins and their mixed feelings.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAP 6

**The story is being forwarded by two weeks. And thank you all guys for following and reading.**

Anna was debating between her yellow shorts or white jeans for today's visit to the coffee shop with her friends. Making up her mind, she changed into her white jeans and saw Elsa already waiting downstairs for her.

The house was rather empty as her aunt had gone on a business tour for one entire week just yesterday. Anna skipped downstairs, feeling rather happy this weekend. Elsa rolled her eyes at Anna who stuck out her tongue and skipped outside. Anna waited till Elsa had locked the door and walked the way to Oakens's coffee shop. The walk was rather silent as Elsa had become very quiet after the bullying incident.

Walking inside, Anna waved to her friends who were already sitting down. Kristoff was also there, sitting on another table who scowled at Anna. Ana showed her middle finger, drawing a gasp from Elsa. Chuckling, she proceeded to her table, almost knocking a poor lady down. Elsa followed more gracefully behind.

Sitting down next to Belle and Elsa, Anna proceeded to tell them how she accidently got her self-locked outdoor for two hours waiting for Elsa who had gone to the grocer's, drawing laughs from everyone.

Unknown to them, Kristoff was secretly talking to a waiter, slipping a small, white packet into the waiter's hand while the waiter nodded.

The waiter straightened his bow and proceeded to the laughing table and took out his notepad. "One vanilla milkshake" said Merida. "One cappuccino for me." winked Punzie. "Lemonade please." Answered Belle. "One chocolate milkshake." replied Elsa. "Hot chocolate for me." Anna squealed. Everyone laughed.

The waiter went to get their drinks and proceeded to add the white powder which Kristoff had given him into the hot chocolate. Putting the drinks on the tray, he went out to serve them.

Chatting happily with the others, Anna proceeded to drink the chocolate drink, not suspecting it to be spiked. After the others had made plans for a movie at Elsa's place and were walking out, when she suddenly felt dizzy and grabbed the first thing that she could which turned out to be Elsa's arm.

"Are you okay?" Anna saw concerned icy blue eyes looking into her teal eyes. Anna shrugged, "Yeah, I'm fine. Lost my balance." Anna straightened up and ran after the others who didn't notice the incident, feeling a pair of concerned eyes following her.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Merida dropped on the couch while Belle and Rapunzel searched for a good movie. Elsa was locking the door and Anna was leaning on a wall. Merida looked up and frowned at Anna and beckoned Anna to sit next to her. "Ya awfully quite today. Ya okay?" Anna nodded and was about to speak when a squeal from Rapunzel stopped her. Rapunzel quickly inserted a DVD and sat back on the couch. Anna felt rather dizzy and stood up. "Gonna go to the bathroom." she muttered. Rapunzel nodded, her eyes glued to the screen. Anna slowly walked up, one redhead and a blonde watching her.

Elsa was feeling restless. It was nearly fifteen minutes and Anna was still upstairs. 'She's probalbly taking a shower. Maybe I am paranoid.' She thought. Rapunzel frowned, "Anna's taking too long." Elsa stood up, "I'll go check on her." She walked up. What she saw was enough to scare her. Anna was lying the floor, unconscious. Elsa rushed to Anna's side, shaking her. "Anna wake up, wake up." Elsa turned at the sound of footsteps behind her. Merida was standing there "What the hell-"she started but Elsa cut her short. "Call 911."

**Another cliff-hanger. What do you think happened? Let me know ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

CHAP 7

Anna had her eyes shut. She could hear and feel everything. She was lying on a warm bed and someone was stroking her hair. "Anna please wake up." A voice was crying. With a shock Anna realised that Elsa was crying for her.

Elsa was a mess. Her makeup was running. She was crying softly. 'It's all my fault. If only I could stay away from her. I'm the reason that she is in this mess.' She thought bitterly. "Elsa?" a hoarse voice called out but for Elsa it was the sweetest voice in the universe.

Elsa gripped Anna's hand "Anna! You're awake." Anna smiled but soon turned serious "Elsa, I have to confess something to you. I'm . . . "Anna was interrupted as her doctor entered.

"Miss White, It appears that you were drugged." Anna and Elsa both stiffened. "The drug appears to be Kreptine which can make you unconscious. Do you remember any drink or food you had before you fainted?"

Elsa opened her mouth to speak when Anna answered, "Not really." Elsa frowned but Anna squeezed her hand. The doctor appeared disappointed "Well, that's okay. Now we called your number one contact; Mr Andrew Granger. He's waiting outside. Should I call him in?" Anna nodded and the doctor left.

"Anna, you know that you were drugged in that coffee shop. I bet Kristoff did it." Elsa concluded. "I know that but he should get a second chance. Everyone makes mistakes." Anna answered. Elsa was half annoyed and half amused.

"Anna, what the hell happened?" asked Andrew as soon as he was inside. Anna shrugged, "Just got drugged." "Anna, you know that you should keep a low profile for a while. I can't protect you anymore. Please understand." Pleaded Andrew. Anna sighed, "All right Andrew." Relief flooded Andrew's face. "So is my parent's death released to the press?" Anna asked her voice cracking. Andrew nodded, "Yeah and your mother's death is not being taken too well by her fans." Anna stared at the wall, her eyes turning misty.

Andrew cleared his throat, causing Anna to snap out of her thoughts. "Anna, I have to go back." said Andrew. "Go, I'll be fine. I promise to keep a low profile." Anna smiled. Andrew hugged Anna and left.

"Well, Miss White, It appears that you can leave but be sure to drink plenty of fluids to flush the drug out of your system. I suggest you get ready." informed the doctor and left. Elsa took Anna's hand and helped her out of her bed. She was already wearing her jeans and tee. The journey from the hospital to their house was silent, a rather awkward silence.

Elsa made sure that Anna was comfortable in her room and went downstairs to get a glass of water for Anna.

Going back upstairs, she found Anna in her jammies, sitting cross legged on her bed. Silently giving the redhead the glass, she sat down next to Anna.

"So…"she asked as soon as Anna had finished. "What did you want to confess?" Anna blushed a dark red. "You may think I'm crazy for saying this but as I'm already crazy, I'm just gonna say it..." Anna sighed and continued. "Elsa, I think I'm in love with you."

Elsa was shocked 'Anna! Anna was in love with _her._' Anna was disappointed. "I'm sorry for scaring you off. Let's just forget it." Elsa gave her a reply by jamming her lips on Anna's.

Deeping the kiss with their tongues, Anna moaned tasting the intoxicating taste of Elsa. Breaking the kiss, both came up gasping for breath.

Elsa cupped Anna's cheek. "I love you too." Elsa was terrified how much she loved this girl. She had carried a flame for her since they were seven. "And I'll love you till the end of time." she whispered. Anna smiled and kissed her again with burning passion.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Sunlight streaming into the room woke Elsa. Blinking back sleep, she looked over at the sleeping redhead and kissed her on the cheek. She felt the girl move under her. Anna shielded her eyes and tried to go back to sleep. "Sleep Elsa." She muttered. Elsa laughed, "I have school and so do you." "Please Elsa, stay home for just once, please?" Anna pleaded. Elsa sighed, "Okay." And snuggled close to Anna.

Anna was sitting on the couch, watching Little Mermaid when Elsa came yawning into the room. Anna grinned, "I thought you were an early riser." "So did I. This is the first time I missed school without any valid reasons." Elsa pouted. "Wow! You're a nerd." Laughed Anna. "Yes" said Elsa curling on the sofa beside her, "but I'm your nerd." "So you are." Agreed Anna. Both leaned down for another kiss.

So this chapter has Elsa and Anna as lovers. Yay! Elsanna forever! Thank you all guys. I love you all


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**Hi guys! Sorry for taking so long. My tests have started and I was really busy. This is a very small chapter just to keep you guys engaged so read on…**

Elsa was sitting on her desk doing her homework when a disturbance in the form of her cousin/girlfriend burst into the room."We are going to New York tomorrow." Anna stated. Elsa stopped, "But why?" Anna shrugged "Need clothes." Elsa sighed, "Clothes shopping it is." "Thank you." said Anna kissing Elsa on the cheek and skipped out of the room. "Hey come back." shouted Elsa. "What?" hurried back Anna, a worried expression on her face. Elsa pointed to her lips. Anna gave a mock gasp "Aren't you a stinker?" Leaning in she gave Elsa a full kiss on the lips.

"Guys, Can you come down for a sec?" Aunt Quinn shouted from downstairs. Anna rolled her eyes. Pulling Elsa to her feet, they went downstairs.

"I'm really sorry but I have to go on another tour, darlings and it will be long." Aunt Quinn informed them. Elsa sighed. She was used to her mother leaving for tours. "When will you be back?" She simply asked. Her mother smiled "Next month, dearie." "I'll see you soon. Behave yourself Anna." She added. Anna rolled her eyes. "I always do."

**I'm sorry if the story is confusing but Fanfic keeps deleting my words and it's really frustrating as the story is not making sense and I'm sorry for the bad grammar.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**Without further ado I give you chapter 9**

"You sure you want to come?" Asked Anna anxiously looking over at Elsa who was reading a magazine. Elsa sighed "For the hundredth time, YES."

Anna grinned, "Well you don't like clothes shopping or going to a mall, do you?"

"No but that that doesn't mean than I can't keep my gorgeous girlfriend company, does it?"

Anna blushed a crimson red and started combing her fiery orange hair. A sudden honk outside their door made the two sisters jump and caused Anna to squeal with childish excitement.

"Remember to wear your hat and sunglasses, you don't want the paparazzi trailing you" Elsa reminded Anna.

Making their way to Belle's red Ferrari, Anna gave a sigh of delight. "No bodyguards behind me. I'm free." Elsa chuckled at her girlfriend's newly found excitement.

"Took you long enough" grumbled Rapunzel. "Come on, let's go."

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

"This is amazing" Anna grinned, looking behind at her girlfriend who was heavily laden with Anna's purchases .Elsa scowled and nearly dropped the shopping bags.

"Come on, we just have enough time to go to that cafe I told you about." said Belle, pulling Anna along. Just then a gust of wind blew of Anna's oversized hat towards a young man with auburn hair. "Shit, My hat!" Anna cursed. The young man made his way to the cursing girl and held out her hat.

"Hi I'm Hans."

"Hi I'm-"

"Anna White. Everyone knows you."

Anna shyly looked at the young man. He was kinda cute with eyes that reminded her of the sea. He had huge auburn sideburns plastered at the side of his face. Anna quickly put on her hat but the damage was done. Everyone's phone was pointed at her and her friends and a crowd was quickly forming around her with everyone shouting out their condolences. In this commotion, Anna was separated from Elsa and her friends.

Before she could say anything, Hans dragged her into a deserted coffee shop. "Thanks" she panted. "No problem." Hans said and went to order them two cold coffees.

"I have to go back." Anna stated. "I know but the crowd is still outside and if you don't want to get mobbed, you'll have to wait." stated Hans calmly, taking a long draught of his coffee.

Anna glared at him and took a small sip of her coffee. Finding it taste just fine, she sat down and proceeded to soothe her parched throat.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

"I think, its time." declared Anna peering out of the small window. She had been sitting with Hans for over two hours. She found out that he was from Texas and came here to become an actor and had twelve older brothers and that he loved sandwiches.

Hans nodded and the two redheads made their way out.

"I think I should drop you home." Offered Hans.

"Sure"Anna replied, stifling a yawn. They made their way to Hans blue Honda Fit. Anna swung herself inside and Hans took off.

"Where to, my lady?"

"Arendelle."

**Another chapter finished. I'm having my exams so updates can be much slower. Sorry.**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

**I'm sorry for not updating but I had such intense exams.**

Elsa was really worried. Anna had been missing for three hours. She couldn't even file a missing person report. Her friends had dropped her at home promising that they would stay in touch.

She was sitting on Anna's bed while a lone tear stained her pale right cheek. A loud knocking on the front door startled her and she flew downstairs.

Anna was standing there, dishevelled but safe and sound. Not caring about anyone or anything, she kissed her on the mouth. Anna replied with equal gusto and lifted Elsa off her feet.

A loud clearing of throat caused them both to jump apart to look at a clearly uncomfortable Hans.

"Well, I see you both later." Hans hurried away.

"God, I missed you." Murmured Elsa removing a lock of red hair from Anna's face.

"I missed you too." answered Anna softly.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

"You okay?" asked Elsa raising her eyebrow at the unnaturally quite Anna.

"What? No, I'm fine." Stated Anna, still staring at the wall.

"No, you're not"

"Yes, I am"

"Seriously Anna?"

"Yes and I'm tired and going to bed."

Anna stalked off, leaving a confused and disappointed Elsa behind.


End file.
